


Giving Up

by kitty_19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, victor doesnt love him back, yuri is not okay, yuri loves victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: //i'm slowly giving up//





	

He loved him. 

He truly did love him. 

But, he couldn’t admit it. 

Yuri couldn't tell Victor that he was in love with him. 

That would ruin everything. 

The perfect relationship that they built. 

It would be ruined if Yuri ever said those three cursed words. 

He just hated it. 

He hated how he couldn't bring himself to confess. 

But, most of all, he hated how Victor wouldn't love him back. 

It was clear that Victor did like guys too. 

However, the guy he liked wasn't Yuri. 

And that really bugged him. 

Yuri wants to keep Victor all to himself. 

Yet he can’t. 

He wouldn't be able to handle it. 

And slowly, Yuri is beginning to give up. 

He doesn't know for how long he’ll live to keep loving Victor Nikiforov. 

_Maybe I'll push you away to see if you'll care enough to pull me back._   


**Author's Note:**

> *pouts* poor yuri~   
> xx


End file.
